


Obsession

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dependent personality disorder, M/M, Mentions of Harm To Animals, Mentions of past abuse, Modern: No devil fruits, Obsessions, Obsessive Love Disorder, Vulgar Language, darker tone, mental health fic, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: Ace had always loved fire, but as those blue eyes find him, he could feel something blossom. The attention from fire grows more to the one who starts to show love and affection that he craved, healing him of his past memories. Though, it doesn't seem like others want them together.





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Its not intense with violence, but they have a deep attraction that is worrisome.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

From a young age, Ace had an infatuation with fire that his uncle knew wasn't healthy. This obsession, it was any wonder how he gained it, but one day, Shanks came home to find his nephew watching a pile of clothes burning with an empty look. It led him to get rid of lighters and candles in the home. Everything and anything flammable was put away if possible, not wanting to tempt the young male.

Ace had always been more to himself, ever since he was taken from his home. After his mother had passed away, his father abused him while drinking and this meant abuse of verbal and physical. He took most of it early on, thinking he deserved it for killing his mother—though it was an accident caused by a speeder that was on drugs—but he grew out of it. Ace became violent in return when reaching to be twelve and snapping as he was fed up with his father's rage. They would brawl on most occasions, Ace trying to find ways to be gone from the home. This had been the start of when Shanks took in Ace on a lot of the occasion—being a family friend that Ace began to associate as an uncle.

It took a few years before Shanks convinced Roger to hand Ace over, all rights signed off. After that was processed, Roger was seen arrested a few months later for going to a convenience store and injuring four people with a knife. The reports of his mental problems came to light, which made sense when Ace explained of the drugs in the home. Roger had stop taking his medication that made him sane and the alcohol would have disrupted it anyways to even work.

"Ace, I told you that no lighters are allowed." Dark eyes view up to Shanks as he held a hand out, a knowing look on his face. "I'm a firefighter, remember?" The question is to ask if he needed to again clarify his sense of smell for anything fire related. A sigh leaves Ace as he shifts in his seat to pull out the lighter and hands it over to his uncle, seeing as it is taken quickly away.

"I forgot to give it back to my friend…" He shrugs as a few of his 'friends' smoke and sometimes hand off lighters to others—though this wasn't the case. The look of disbelief lingers in grey eyes, having Ace look away with a frown and lets out a breath. "I  _wasn't_  burning anything."

"That's what you said  _last_  time." Shanks clarifies, getting another shaky breath as Ace tilts his head before facing up to his uncle with an emotionless face.

"Mr. Holden wouldn't stop trashing the road…" The simplicity of his answers makes sense to him, Ace wanted to show that littering is bad. This brought him to pile the garbage in the man's yard and burning it brightly as a sign.

"That's not how you deal with it, you call the authorities for that."

"Not like those fat asses do much," Ace chides back while standing up and getting a sharp inhale from his response.

" _Ace_ , law enforcement isn't an easy job." Shanks comes back, following him as he leaves for his room to take off his coat.

"Right, they sure didn't listen the five times I told them my dad was beating the shit out of me." He remarks like its nothing, climbing the stairs and knowing his uncle stopped at the bottom. "I'm taking a shower," the mentioning is made to show a stop of the conversation.

After a refreshing shower, Ace sat to his bed with a sigh and one hand back to support himself. The other arm moves to hold up his hand to see the burn mark as it was fresh from messing around with the lighter—he had many hidden so it wasn't a big deal losing that one. Thoughts ran through his head, gazing to the mark before he finds himself on the main thought of lately. It has been almost three years of his old man being in jail and they were releasing him on parole.

That infuriates him.

To think the man who thought it was fine to lay hands on him to beat and blame is getting out made him angry. The piece of shit father needed longer, always teeter-totting the family as he grew up. Ace remembered times when Roger forgot to take his medication, which follows with him  _not_  wanting to. It would be a battle, his mother ending up with some bruising and wounds that were close to needing stitches. Ace was begged to not tell, keep it in the family, and so he did. The love he had for his mother would never change, even as she rests peacefully—the most peaceful she probably has ever been. She had so much strength, protecting him when Roger got into too much of a fit. Though, Rouge never once backed down and would always get him back on track with no problems the days following.

It wasn't a life, though. Living on edge when the man would suddenly burst out raging about a few dirty clothes, or that Ace was eating leftovers he had planned to eat without him knowing. Rouge was his shield, protecting him from his father's fists, and when she was gone… his shield was as well. No longer could he hide when spats and hands gripped to him viciously. The years he blamed himself for his mother's death was mostly by the influence of words. Getting tired of it was violent and Ace knew one day he could die from Roger's hands if he didn't leave, which led him to Shanks.

Now, his life is better, but he can't help how he is. They sent him to a counselor for a year over what happened between him and his father, but that hardly got anywhere. They knew he was damaged from his abusive home and was able to charge him with it, but he paid bailed with the money that was supposed to go to Ace when his mother passed away. No one said anything, saying how it was better to cut ties and let go. It was hard to let go when the man who made his life hell and abused his mother is getting out in a matter of days.

**-o-o-o-o-**

He didn't want to go, but only did so to appease his uncle as he lives under his roof and knows he is trying to help him get away from bad high school 'friends' since he graduated. Going to his uncle's friend's home brought Ace into contact with a few people his age that try to associate with him. It was a tact his uncle tries to do so he wasn't anti-social— _different_. This time when arriving, a bonfire had been set and that lit Ace up as well as he went to the back immediately to enjoy the flames.

"Don't get close to them, Ace!" Shanks reminds him, making him falter in his rush to the flames. It wouldn't stop him from watching them or at least be in a close enough area to feel the heat of the flames.

"It's great to see you, Ace!" The greeting is brought with the same grin he experienced the past times while visiting, wondering how he could always be like this towards him. Eyes stare to the individual before giving a slight nod, receiving a bigger grin. "Want a stick for s'mores? Marco doesn't like marshmallows."

"No, I'm fine…" The reply isn't harsh leaving him or hurried, but it was apparent that Ace wanted to be closer to the fire. The family knew he shouldn't linger close, having to deal with such things with two others of the family with their own interests.

"Alright, cool, I'm going to tell Haruta you are here!" This has Thatch leave him to continue to the firepit.

It burns brightly and beckons him to draw near, to harness it closer. Stopping at a distance, it's a struggle as he lets fists tighten and relax to restrain himself. Staring to the flames, they crackle and sway with the bright glow they emit. The feeling swells within him as he wants to light a stick on fire, burn  _more_  to feed the fire to grow. Thoughts whirled through his mind as he wondered how a tree would look burning or a house or maybe even a  _person_.

A shift catches his attention, Ace dragging eyes up across the fire as he sees one of the 'sons' of the home. He stares with sharp blues, interest dancing in them as he seems to be watching him. It brings a shiver up his back as he returns the stare that has lingered on him a few times before, leaving him more curious each time. A small tilt of Ace's head has Marco know it is towards him as he raises his chin slightly. The smirk flourishing leaves Ace confused, a little uncertain, before a holler is made from the house.

"You two come in for some food!" This time, Ace recognizes the voice as Newgate—their father. No protest can leave Ace, letting out a sigh as he turns with one last glance to the fire before heading for the home. He can hear Marco following him to the home as well.

Getting into the home, everyone is bustling into the living space and leaving Ace alone with Marco to gather some food. Ace pops a chip into his mouth to munch as he gazes to the array of chips and sandwiches. Grabbing a plate, he gets a few sandwiches and a handful of chips before setting it to the counter on the far side of the kitchen—away from the sitting area since he didn't care to be around so many. As he goes back, he opens the fridge to gaze in, deciding for a water bottle, and closes the fridge to be startled.

Standing, he is faced with Marco who is next to him with head tilted and gazing to him. Ace was aware Marco is one with his own attraction, something about feathers, but he never pries. Seeing as the other flickers eyes at him brings a swirling of confusion before a hand moves. As he about moves, Ace is stunned in place as the hand cups his cheek. It has him tense in place while gazing in confusion on what Marco is doing or going to do. Nothing harmful happens, a thumb shifting to rub along his cheek softly and brings Ace to calm a little. No ill intent shows, not what he has ever seen from experience, and the shifting closer flares confusion.

As his chin is tilted, Marco brings his face closer with lips brushing along his. This brings Ace's mind to halt, not understanding what could be going on and waits with an inhale. When lips shift to press more, laughter becomes louder towards the kitchen. It causes Marco to pull away and shift to turn back to the food on the counter. Ace collects himself enough to open his water as Haruta comes in with a smile and he merely drinks from his water bottle.

"Come on, Ace! You got your food ready?!" Light blue eyes scan and spots his plate easily, going to grab it and forcing Ace to interact—always bringing a sense of discomfort. "Everyone's waiting! You too, Marco!" The holler is made as she moves along, and Ace knew she would wait if he didn't go. Walking along, he glances back to Marco as he stares back with a softening of the face, a smirk pulled to lips. It brings Ace to not understand, but ever curious on what was about to happen and also not minding what he thought would.

The time passed by, Ace glancing to Marco on occasion as he sat across the room munching on his food quietly. He was never one to talk much, even less than Ace. Then Ace's attention would be towards the window to where the fire was left to fade away with someone near the window to glance and keep an eye on it. When he did look to the window, people distracted him from it, irritating him lightly, but they left him alone when he gazed upon Marco, so he did it a little more often. The burning of curiosity lingers, heart thundering as he wonders if Marco would touch him again, maybe follow through with what he assumed was a kiss. Ace had to admit it left him a little infatuated with the blond that gazes back like before, having Ace fester at the fact he could almost tell the gaze meant he wanted to touch him once more. Though Ace didn't care for close interaction with people he does not know—hardly Shanks as well—he couldn't help how he wanted to linger close to Marco, never to let go.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ace cooperated, dropped his former high school friends, not meaning a whole lot to him since he barely was around them anyways. Then he talked periodically on going back over, Shanks inquiring readily as he looked happy. This had Ace carefully mention of wanting to talk with Marco, saying the other talked with him—a small lie he was willing to do. The expression is a mixture of good and bad on how he is taking him talking to the other. Though, it smooths to an encouraging smile and mentioning he would talk to Newgate.

This had Ace wanting to prepare to actually talk to Marco. He remembered overhearing them mention in the beginning that Marco loved feathers. That had Ace doing everything he could to gather real feathers, blue ones from a blue jay he captured. He didn't really care what happened to the bird, but he wanted the feathers desperately. Getting them brought a thrill of achievement as he carefully cared to wrap the four feathers in cloth to put away until the day.

It came within a week as Shanks had to have a day off to go along as well. Ace hid his thundering  _excitement_  to interact with Marco once more. Arriving, he had immediately sought Marco, being pointed to the individual's bedroom with ease. They seemed to like that he wanted to interact, but also seeming uncertain. It could be from the fact Ace knew by the comments between adults, that Marco hardly tolerated people and liked being to himself.

Knocking on the door, Ace waits as he hears moving before the door opens to let blue eyes find him with a glare. They soften at the sight of him before a smirk lingers and he silently lets the other in his room. Ace is thrilled as he walks into the room to see a small bed, dresser, bookshelf, desk, and a hammock set up. After lingering into the middle, the door closes and this brings him to dig into a pocket. Turning, Marco approaches with a curious glance as he pulls out a cloth. With one last glance to the door, Ace opens it to show the feathers to Marco.

Seeing blue eyes, they dilate in surprise as hands move to have one cup his and the other letting fingers skim a feather. A shaky breath is let out before those blue eyes find him. The silence is fine to Ace, though he is surprised when his hands are pulled. They place the cloth down to the small desk and Marco moves to have a hand cup to a cheek. Ace lets a smile show at the sensation before a noise leaves his throat as lips smash to his. A heat burns inside his body, hands moving to touch along Marco's chest as he presses lips back to linger. The hand on his cheek moves to grip his hair and Marco's other hand grips tightly to his hip to bring him close.

Ace felt his body on fire, humming as he begins moving lips to join Marco as he starts it. The grips to his body doesn't bother him, bringing a buzz to him at the ways it brings a high. It was like when he caught the neighbors shed on fire, thrilled and full of pleasure when seeing the wood being consumed. This was another thing he would never want to rid of, wanting more of what Marco had to give him. It wasn't just the feel or actions, Marco had been something he grew to immediately after the fire where they met gazes more intently than just subtle gazes.

The knock of the door drew their lips to part slowly, Ace hazy from how much it brought the heat through him, Marco not looking to be unaffected either. They breathe for a moment with eyes gazing to one another, Ace craving more of Marco than he ever thought possible. At the sound of another knock had them pull apart fully as Marco went to put the feathers under a book on his desk before to his door. Ace shifts to gaze around his room more, to the bookshelf more with eyes flickering over the books and small trinkets displayed.

"How are you boys doing?" Newgate asks, having him turn to see the father figure curious.

"Fine," Marco mutters before moving towards his hammock more. Ace shifts towards it as well with touches before Marco grips his hand to pull him to sit next to him. "Ace wants to hang out with me, yoi." Hearing the small tic at the end, Ace is curious but leaves it be for the moment.

"Oh?" Newgate asks curiously, looking hopeful at their interaction. This has Ace nod, not wanting to stall how he did want to linger with Marco, curious if he would talk more as he loved hearing that voice. "Very well, I will check back here in a little while." Newgate merely mentions, having the two nod from the hammock before he leaves with no other words.

"Do you like them?" Ace brings up, wanting to make sure they were right for Marco. The reaction was a sure sign, but he wanted it to be good enough as a present for him.

A hand comes up to cup a cheek as Marco tilts his head to stare into his eyes, bringing a festering and having him swallow. "They're perfect…" The whisper brings a blossoming heat at being able to please Marco. Moving a hand, Ace carefully brings it to Marco's chest to touch along his shirt. It causes Marco to move his hand to curl fingers behind his jaw bone to drag him closer. Lips shift to open slightly as Ace feels dazed, anticipating another kiss and so pleased to receive one.

For some time, their lips caressed before finding themselves laying along the hammock on their sides. They are slid together in the middle, Marco's hand brushing through dark locks as he gazes upon Ace like he was sole reason for his life. It brings a bristling through him, being stared at so fondly and could almost feel the importance he seems to set with Marco. There is so much Ace wants to beg for, never to be without this attention and hoping Marco would never tire of him or hurt him. So much of his past has him afraid to be close to someone else like this, but he can't help how much he would do for Marco.

They had fallen asleep, being found like that in the hammock, hands together with fingers twined between them. When woken up, they could see their guardians looking a bit upset for having to wake them, but seemed to have no choice. Getting them up and out of the hammock, Shanks explained they had to go.

"Ace has to leave now?" Marco looks displeased as they are standing after being woken from a peaceful time. Ace is rubbing sleep from his eye, yawning while leaning into Marco a little as it felt like the best sleep he had ever received.

"Yes, I have date plans, Ace needs to be home." Shanks tries to explain, though he had always been uncertain to leave Ace home alone.

"Why?" Marco asks sternly, showing how he is on most occasions when disturbed. "The house will be fine without him there, yoi." The two guardians look to him, Ace joining with more of a hopeful gaze.

"Marco, I know you two seem to be closer… but don't rush something."

"No one is rushing us… Ace is mine." The answer is said in a factual tone, Marco confident in his answer while gripping to Ace's hand. This brings Ace festering in delight, being called someone's—all theirs. The fact it is Marco makes it all the better and he leans more into him with hand gripping.

"Marco, does this have to do with getting caught with a bird again?" Newgate sounds stern, bringing a frown to Ace as he notices Marco showing a cold hard exterior.

"Ace is not a bird, he is  _mine_." The reply shows a rough tone, Marco looking ready to fight either of the guardians on this. As Newgate looks ready to comment, Ace shifts to wrap arms around Marco's waist to snuggle into the chest, adoring the arms wrapping around him. " _Mine_ , yoi." The simple word has Ace gripping to the back of the shirt as he can't help the wide smile.

"Ace, we  _need_  to go home. You don't live here and you are nowhere near getting over…  _fire_." The mentioning has Ace sagging with face twisting at the ache in his chest of how Shanks is being to him. Restraining him, though he somewhat understands why he can't be burning everything in sight, but certain things do beckon him to be burned as it had felt like the only thing to give him a reassuring company with warmth.

"He's not leaving me." Marco isn't backing down from this argument, keeping a tight hold to him. If he has to side, hands down Ace is going to be with Marco on whatever he says.

"Let… Let Ace go home for about a week to let you both cool and then I will bring him back." Shanks comments in a compromise, arms do not budge for a few minutes before lightening slightly.

"Back?"

"Yes, we will figure out a living situation for now." Newgate adds, letting arms begin to lighten even more as Marco seems to be a bit more on board with such matters.

"Fine," Marco agrees out loud and letting Ace pull away with a perplexed face. He is uncertain of just leaving once again, hoping in that time frame Marco doesn't realize he isn't worth the trouble. Hands cup his face to let him gaze upon the other, seeing blue eyes gleam. "Just a week," the whisper lingers like a reassurance that has Ace give a small smile.

**-o-o-o-o-**

When getting home, Ace lingered in his bedroom mostly to think over it all. It wasn't until the following day, after Shanks got home, that he sat him down to talk. His guardian clarified that he would have to completely give up fire for this to go through. Also meaning, if caught then he would be separated once more until they see improvement. Ace felt the threat, though he thinks Shanks was trying to make it more a warning. Regardless, it had given him a lingering fear on being taken from Marco.

The suddenness of his attraction with Marco is different than fire. He loves the flames, the sight and smell always bringing a calm in him, but now he has Marco. All Ace wanted now was for it to work with the other, finding a calm with someone that looked at him like those blue eyes did when they were together. He wanted the protective holds, words that showed no hesitation that he was theirs, and to never hurt him like how he had experienced for years. The sensations are almost overwhelming, but coming from Marco is like a gentle wave that caresses him.

"Hmm?" A hum lingering in curiosity fills Ace's ear as he was before the counter next to Shanks. The coffee machine dripping and mail being sorted onto the counter. "What is it, Ace?" The question brings a shaky inhale from him, hands in pockets before pulling out with them clutching. Moving them to the space on the counter before him, he lets lighters and match books clatter to the surface. Hands carefully pull away before going back down to his sides. No movement is made, having Ace shift to gaze partially up to his uncle that shows surprise.

"You… you told me that I had to stop for Marco…" The words linger, grey eyes watching him, probably not expecting the mentioning to be taken so seriously. Ace draws eyes away before gazing to the pile, his pulse flickering as he wants to take them all back. Clenches of his hands hardly hold him back, it's more the image of Marco that brings him to stay still. When nothing else is said, he turns and leaves the kitchen to go back to his room.

Later in the evening, Shanks had basically praised him for taking a step into the right direction. It was hard on Ace, and his uncle knew that by the way there was twitches and grimaces of ridding such items he kept secret. No doubt his uncle already had suspicions, but did what he could. The following of the days, Ace stayed home and tried to busy himself with television to try and keep his mind away from fire. He changed the channel a lot, not realizing how much they showed or mentioned such matters.

As the weekend approached, Ace was told to pack as he would be staying over at Newgate's house. His feet never moved so fast and grabbed a duffel bag to shove clothes in and anything else he needed. At one point he found a lingering lighter he forgot about, tempted to shove in his bag, but he resisted. When done packing and taking it down, he took the lighter to hand it over to Shanks, muttering he had found it. His uncle seemed to believe that he just found it, especially as Ace had difficulty handing it over in the first place.

The car ride felt slow to Ace, feet lightly tapping as he watched out the window on where they were going. Anticipation boiled when on the dirt road leading to Newgate's home and he gripped his seat belt while watching ahead. He ignored his uncle's stares as they got closer and when pulling in, Ace's heart fluttered at the sight of Marco waiting out front in the long driveway. The car hardly stopped when he unbuckled the belt and was able to get out. A smile had flourished on him, almost hurting the muscles as its been a while at the feeling, and he moves quickly up. Marco had him in a tight grip when reaching him, pressing firmly and hands coming up to grip to his shirt along his back.

"Mh, never leaving again…" Marco whispers with a hand moving to brush his hair back, Ace enjoying it so much.

"Never want to…"

It took some time to separate them to get them inside, but the mentioning of getting Ace's bag in had them move. Marco grabbed it for him, Ace give soft whines he could get it, but it had the response of holding a hand instead bristled those freckled cheeks to turn red. Walking into the home, the guardians followed behind to watch the interaction, and the two were in their own world. Ace leaning into Marco with a firm grip to the hand in his as Marco talks lightly of showing him around the home.

Reaching the bedroom, Marco reluctantly left the door open as he showed the small new dresser placed in for Ace. Which has the duffel bag go on top of it for now, before showing to be hesitant on giving an embrace, but Marco read him. Having arms around him with lips feathering to his temple brings a soft giggle from him, enjoying it so much. He was sure to try and give as much in return, but he still had a lingering shock of someone being so loving to him.

"Ace," Shanks begins to gather their attention, "I will be going now, but if you need me for anything I am a phone call away." The reassurance is nice, Ace would never forget how he saved him from such a bad home.

"Okay," a nod lingers in understanding before Ace is pulled into the tight embrace once more. This has him hum softly while gripping to Marco's shirt and nuzzle his head to the collarbone.

The guardians had been reluctant on closing the door, but they did to give them some space to adjust. Marco wasted no time to drag Ace to sit on his bed and hold onto him tightly. It was as if he would disappear and Ace couldn't complain as he liked how much affection he was being shown and greedily took it all in.

**-o-o-o-o-**

A whimper lingers as shifting is made under covers and hands beginning to clench with body curling into a ball. The noise and trembles woke Marco as he shifts and noticed his new sleeping companion in such a state. Eyes flicker in worry as he soon moves to pull on Ace to roll him more and get in his arms. The whimpers grew a little, showing to be panicked, and Marco gave small hushes while holding him protectively. His face showed he was curious on why Ace was doing this, but eyes close as he was able to quell his lover for now.

When morning came around, Ace woke while nestled into Marco's chest with hands to his chest and legs around one of Marco's. It was a little startling, not used to sharing a bed since his mother did when his father was going crazy. A hand begins brushing through his hair, causing him to moan lowly at the calm it brought.

"Good morning, love." The greeting brings more elation than he ever thought possible and wiggles with a hum.

"Good morning…" The whisper returns as Ace closes eyes and grip fingers tightly to the shirt before him. Fingers continue with the strokes and pressing kisses to the top of his head. The attention has him believe it is all just a dream, not wanting it to ever end.

"Did you sleep okay?" The question has Ace shifting to soon look up to his  _boyfriend_ , getting jitters at the thought of something once being sought as impossible.

"Yeah… Well, I mean… Better than usual…" He admits with pulse flickering that Marco gave him such a gaze of passion.

"Good, yoi. I always want to keep you safe…" The hand moves from hair to stroke along a freckled cheek, Ace trembling with a shaky breath showing how anxious he was. "If anyone  _dares_  to hurt you or badmouth you… I'm not afraid to six-feet them." Blue eyes sharpen to show how serious he is and those words bring a fluttering in Ace, a bit shocked.

"Be… because it's me?"

"Of course," the immediate answer brings him to gasp in surprise before lips meet his.

Hums leave him, Ace pushing closer to feel everything he could ever receive from Marco. All of it also brings the fear that Marco may tire of him, or may even hurt him, and he isn't sure he would be able to fight back. This was so much more than his issues with his father. This brings a passion he doesn't want to lose, a full feeling that he would do anything for, and that would easily open him up to anything that could hurt him. It was already nestled deep into his heart and he wouldn't let go, even if it were to get him killed.

"Love, why are you crying?" Marco's questions is near as a hand is brushing through dark strands. Tears stain freckled cheeks, dark eyes like deep pools showing fear and distraught.

"Please… don't hurt me…" The words come out hoarsely, showing how he means that in more ways than just emotional. Marco gazes with mild confusion, looking to try and figure out what could set this off.

" _Who has hurt you_?" The question is deeper in tone as blue eyes darken and cupping a cheek. "Is it Shanks?" Ace quickly shakes his head, not wanting a misunderstanding. "Do I know them? Where do they live?"

"No, it's fine…" Ace tries, but feels a hand tip his head up to look to Marco that gazes in a protectiveness he enjoys as it is for him. "My… my biological father used to…" The whisper lingers and Marco shifts to be on an elbow and tilting to be closer to Ace.

"He will  _never_  touch you like that again, or even speak to you… If he even dares to lay eyes on you, then I  _will_  get rid of him permanently, yoi." The words surprise him, Ace soaking it in with a hand coming up to carefully line along scruff on the jawline of his lover.

"Thank you…" The whisper has Marco swoop down to give reassuring chaste kisses.

A holler for breakfast has them breaking apart, Marco soothing him a little longer before they get out of bed. They keep their pajamas on, Marco grasping his hand and leading him out. Ace tried to be sure you couldn't tell he had cried a little, rubbing to his eye he could reach at the moment. When entering the dining room, eyes find them and Ace feels singled out mostly. Everyone had to of known that he was coming to live with them, wanting to be with Marco however he could.

"Morning!" The greeting comes from Thatch first, Ace flickering as more give a greeting. They all have a knowing look, but Jozu, Curiel, and Rakuyou surprised at his actual appearance.

The two move to sit down, Marco being sure to have Ace's chair right against his. Ace appreciates it, his body laxing a little more, but not fully due to the staring. Most are almost done eating and Newgate goes on about what will be going on in the next few days.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Clothes are gripped tightly to a chest by crossed arms, Ace being nervous as he usually is when needing to change clothes. Marco had already started changing, no care, and showing off that flawless skin that Ace is loving. It also made him cringe at the fact his own body was so  _damaged_  and he doubted Marco would still like him if seeing it.

"I… I'm going to change…" Ace says softly, a solemn tone like usual, and turns to leave. A hand finds his arm and he is directed to face Marco.

"What's the matter, love? You trust me, don't you?" The questions bring back a moment when Marco promised to not do anything to him unless allowed.

"I do!" Ace says quickly, but turns nervous once more with eyes flickering away with shoulders slumped. "I just… my body… its not… I-I don't…" It was hard for him to express on how he viewed his body. A mangled body, scars from all the angry fights and punishments he endured from such a psychotic man through his childhood.

"I bet it's just as beautiful as you, yoi…" The whisper brings Ace to purse lips and face away, but a hand catches a cheek to cup it, pulling him back to gaze up to blue eyes that search for an answer to his reactions. "I can show you, if you will let me." Marco says, bringing Ace to shakily inhale and only pausing for a moment to think before nodding.

Ace is directed to the bed to sit on, clothes set to the side, and Marco kneels. Nerves jitter, Ace nervously watching as Marco brings hands up to slip under his shirt to hips. It brings him to stiffen, thinking he would just rip his shirt off like a band aid, to get it over with quickly. Instead, fingers massage, bringing an ease through him, sighing out along with his hands moving to line along Marco's arms. It's a small encouragement, Marco moving hands to rub along abs, circling around to the lower back before to his abs once again in a rhythm. It brings Ace to be nervous again, surely at this point he knew his lover would feel some scarring.

Nothing is said, and blue eyes continue to look up to him passionately. Ace could almost cry that nothing seems to sway Marco so far. Some more rubbing shifts to being up to the bottom part of his ribs, exposing some of his stomach and tension flares all over him. Trembles start, eyes prickling as he grips to forearms with gasps.

"Sshh, shh, it's okay, love. I'm here… Your body does not define you…" The words feather out as Marco shifts closer and presses lips to part of the stomach exposed. Ace flinches with a whimper, wanting to protest on how his lover shouldn't touch such a disgusting part of him. "Sshh, I have you, love… no one is going to hurt you ever again, yoi…" Lips feather against skin and Ace lets tears slide along cheeks while carefully pulling at Marco.

"My body… it's… damaged, please… I… d-don't hate me…" The beg lingers, shaky gasps starting with sniffles, hitching his breath.

"I could never hate you, Ace… You are my everything." Marco says with so much conviction that Ace doesn't stop him from pushing his shirt up more to expose some of his chest. Kisses are made, several lingering on skin, tracing some scars delicately. The sensations bring Ace to tremble in a new way, feeling loved and appreciated, even with what he has on him. The scars would never go away, the memories will still linger, but at least Marco helps in building back up more than fire ever had.

Before he knew it, his shirt was gone and he was pressed back into the bed with sharp gasps. Lips hadn't stopped, continuing to flutter his body and hands rubbing with massages along his sides, grazing the top of his chest before back to sides. Bliss lingers, Ace feeling hazy at the way he feels, never wanting it to end and when those lips found his, he gripped around Marco's neck like a lifeline. The kiss deepens, lips moving and he presses for more.

Though, Marco pulls back slightly to whisper, "I love you, Ace." The words startle him, ears ringing and he is so shocked for someone to say that to him, in a light more than just meaning family.

"I do, too…" The words leave softly before seeming to realize he responded wrong. "I… I mean… I love you, too, Marco." The reply brings a brightness to blue eyes, passion radiating before they engage back into the kiss.

Ace will never forget those words, and he hopes Marco continues to feel that way forever.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"A mark…?" Ace asks, pausing from mindlessly drawing patterns on his lover's shoulder as they lay on their sides.

"A mark to show others you are mine, yoi." Marco continues, fingers grazing along his collarbone to his neck, Ace watching his lover tilt his head. "Like a tattoo, symbolizing how I am the only one for you… I would do the same, love." He addresses, bringing a smile to Ace's lips at such a suggestion.

"I would love to!" It's almost a cheer, quieted down for only them to hear, but Marco still enjoys it as he softens in the face. "Anywhere you want… I, I will get it wherever!" Ace says, a bit excited at what is transpiring. To show,  _prove_ , that he is Marco's, he would never pass it up. Fingers trail his neck once more before over his collarbone to stop just under it.

"Along here," the comment is with a finger lining skin that stays along under the bone. "So everyone can see…" Ace watches this enthralled gaze linger on his lover, seeming excited of the thought. It in turn brings Ace riled up to also anticipate such a marking on him. "I will get mine in the same area, yoi. Proving I am only yours and you will only ever belong to me." The words feather out, bringing a smile from Ace, hand moving to grab onto Marco's. Their palms rest to the destined spot and he can't bring himself to stop smiling towards the other.

"Whatever you want, Marco."

The idea, it seemed Marco could not wait, and Ace couldn't complain. They dressed quickly before exiting the room, noticing everyone busy. Taking Newgate's card, the two snuck out and they both began for the woods. Marco mentioned how the town wasn't too far going through them, adventuring many times during his curiosity for more feathers. They held hands, Marco gripping tight and Ace could tell he looked excited by the way his eyes glimmered and would drag him into a deep kiss on occasion.

When reaching the end of the wood line, Marco had not been lying as they appear at the edge of town. This is the first time in a while that either have been to town, only going on occasions with company. They find an atm, Marco easily withdrawing some money for the tattoos. Then he dragged Ace along to a tattoo parlor, them ignoring curious stares. Walking in, the desk is empty, but it only takes a minute for someone to come out of a room to them.

"Hey, what can I do for you two?" The man asks, dreadlocks in his hair and back in a ponytail. Brown eyes flicker, a sharp nose, and fuller lips on the man's face only show a friendliness.

"Just two simple tattoos is all." Marco responds, showing a façade of polite behavior, surprising Ace a little, never seeing this side of him.

"What of? I can get you a quote on price." The remark is met with him shifting to the desk, getting behind it.

"Names, each just under our collarbones. Fancy writing, but clear to read the name." Ace notices Marco tighten his jaw, having him aware he resists his speech tic as he doesn't like others to hear it. That has him feel special since he does it so freely around him.

"You sure? I get a lot of people wanting names to only regret it later." The guy seems to care, but the grip in Ace's hand has him know Marco doesn't appreciate the comment.

"We are sure," Ace starts up instead, "if anything were to happen, it's not your fault." This is only to reassure the artist and he squeezes the hand in his to give Marco the message of never regretting such a decision.

"Alright, what you guys want. I'm Yasopp, by the way. I just need you guys to fill out some paperwork and then pay." They agree, Marco easily filling his form out and Ace following behind with anticipation. When turning it in, Yasopp is doing random letters for examples. "What kind of writing?" Marco looks it over, Ace squeezing his hand, trusting in his decision.

"This one," a finger points to one of the examples, being clear and not cursive. It is perfect, is all Ace can think while nodding when Yasopp glances at him.

"Sounds good," the artist agrees while giving them a price that is easily paid for. "This way," Yasopp leads them back to a room, its small, but still roomy for him to do his work.

Marco goes first, wanting to show Ace what to expect and make sure that he understands on how dedicated he was. Ace couldn't help he was excited, seeing permanent ink going into his lover's skin, proving Marco belonged to him. He could tell it would be painful, but Ace knew it would be worth it in the end.

After some time, Yasopp was finished and cleaned it up before adding ointment, then covered. Ace was nervous sitting down, hesitantly taking his shirt off to make it easier. Marco had pulled his back on before sitting next to him, grabbing his hand as he lays back. Ace squeezes the hand when it buzzes, to prepare the ink. Dark eyes find blue, focusing on those eyes that shine with passion and never looking away. Ace tenses as the needle starts, the burning and pain following has him shakily breathe out. Marco moves his other hand to set on top, thumb rubbing the top part of his hand.

The tattoo feels like a long while for Ace, breathing calmly through the process, but still very tense. When Yasopp finally claims to be done, Ace is catching his breath before looking down. He can see the ink, smudges from the excessive wiped away. The artists continues to clean before rubbing lotion on it, specifically made for healing tattoos. Marco helps Ace to stand up after it is covered with a clear plastic and they both look into a mirror, Marco pulling his collar down to show off the name. Ace's name rest below Marco's right collarbone, and Marco's name rests below Ace's left collarbone. A smile shows, Ace happy to see such a thing on them both.

"I have some lotion for sale if you would like some, good to last you for any other tattoos down the line." The mentioning has the two look over, as the man holds up a sealed bottle, plastic still around the cap.

"We will take one," Marco says while Ace is carefully pulling on his shirt.

They pay for the lotion, being told that they need to use it three times a day and try to at least wash it carefully twice a day with anti-bacterial soap. Then he happily mentions it will be fully healed once it is done peeling, and they gave him a tip for great work.

"Come again!" Yasopp hollers as they leave the shop and continue down the sidewalk towards the woods.

"This is… so exciting…" Ace whispers, walking up next to Marco closer as he keeps hands to his chest, close to the new marking he has.

"It is… I'm happy, yoi…" Looking up, Ace sees the softened expression and it brings a thrill through him at the sight. A smile pulls on his face as he moves to have hands along Marco's forearm. This small humming starts, always feeling at ease and genuinely  _happy_  when he is with Marco.

"Marco! Ace!" The holler has them both gaze over to see a car slowing up beside them by the curb. It's Newgate, looking relieved to see us, and pats at the car. "You two get in," the mentioning has a stern tone and Marco grips to Ace's shirt for a moment with a tilt of his head. They stay standing for a minute before Marco moves towards the car, Ace following his lead. As they slip into the backseat of the car, Newgate is giving a sigh as rubs to his head. "You two scared me, disappearing like that." He starts, pulling away from the curb once the door is closed and buckles are starting to be put on.

"We went on a date," Marco merely replies. The words bring a festering in Ace as he sits in the middle seat to push closer into Marco with smile hidden into his lover's arm.

"What was so important that both of you needed three hundred dollars?" The question turns more stern, wanting them to know he is already aware of the card missing.

"We only used a hundred," Marco says plainly like it is no big deal on him taking the money.

"On what?" Newgate is curious, his voice also giving away how a little vexed he is over the situation.

"Just proof…"

"Proof?"

"That Ace belongs to me, yoi." Eyes view at the rearview mirror, Ace noticing as he gazes in confusion.

"What is it?" It is clear Newgate is not picking up on how Marco could mark Ace as they bare nothing with them and their shirts cover more as they pulled them up to protect it for now so nothing damages them.

"A tattoo," this time Ace replies with a finger lining carefully over his new tattoo.

"A… a tattoo?! How long were you both planning this?" Newgate is startled, able to gaze more as they reach the gravel road to the home.

"Today, I just decided it." Marco replies firmly, a hand moving to grip onto one of Ace's while leaning to rest his head against Ace's. "He's mine…" The light voice lingers and Ace is  _elated_  at such appreciation and passion for being so important to someone, especially the person being Marco.

"A tattoo is a serious matter, and needs to be discussed for a while." Newgate starts in as they get closer to the home, and he is clearly a little anxious at the rash decision made.

"It was, Ace agreed and we went to confirm what we know is right. Ace is mine as I am his, yoi." The edge in Marco's tone shows he is getting fed up with this discussion, not liking how such an opposition is being shown. "Isn't that right, love?" The question brings Ace to perk up, wiggling closer to Marco, bathing in his own waves of love.

"Yeah… best decision…" The response is loud enough for Newgate to hear, and no reply is made after that.

Returning home, Marco promptly hands the card back with the extra money they didn't use. No remorse shows on either of them, Ace more fiddling fingers to the spot on his shirt just covering his tattoo. When getting into the home, Thatch and Haruta are peering from the living, relief on them as well.

"You two okay?" Thatch asks, trying to show his worry, but Marco grips to Ace's hand to drag him along. Nothing is said as Ace keeps up with body pressing closer. The two left behind, hesitantly accepting it as the two have been different while 'together.'

Marco pulls Ace into the bedroom, closing the door promptly to push Ace back against it. A hand lines a freckled cheek before lips meet, Ace meets it in vigor. Enjoying the attention and passion he is receiving, never wanting it to stop. Lips part, but Marco is still holding his cheek and another finds his chest to line up and carefully rub fingers along the edge of his new mark. A breathy gasp fills Ace, gazing to those intoxicating blue eyes.

"I don't need anyone else, but you…" Marco says before tilting his head to soon meet lips once again. Ace couldn't agree more as hands grip to the other's shirt tightly.

**-o-o-o-o-**

They did not want to go, did not want to discuss this more, but they went after being pressured for weeks. The two sit in the lobby, waiting as Newgate discusses with two counselors they are both are to see individually. Marco despises the idea, the mere thought of Ace taken from him for something ridiculous like this. The two knew what they were doing and Ace couldn't agree more, Ace was in love and happy with Marco.

"Follow me, Ace." One of the women says with a smile and he follows reluctantly. They enter into a small room with a couch and chair, Ace frowning the whole while as he moves to sit in the single chair. The woman says nothing and goes to the couch to sit down. "Good morning, I am Miss Nico, but you can call me Robin." Pale blue eyes view upon him, making him situate to rest more into one side of the chair. After a moment, Ace nods to let her continue and she crosses a leg while leaning back. "Tell me about your relationship, I heard you are very happy."

"I am," Ace responds as the question is easy enough. "Marco makes me feel complete."

"Even more than fire?" The question has him flickering eyes at her before shakily inhaling.

"I still like fire, but… not as much as I love Marco. It's still nice to look at, but I gave it up to be with Marco." He explains, wanting to make it clear that he chose this path willingly.

"How did you two get together?" This time, Ace is a little stubbed, not sure how to reply.

It takes him a moment, picking on how he should explain it. "I just… we just kind of fell into place. He had been making hints and I was curious, so I wanted to speak with him more on it." The answer will have to suffice, he decides, as he doesn't want Robin to know how it had been a sudden attachment.

"That's rather quick, just one day to discuss and then wanting stay by his side." She comments, Ace closing up a bit, slouching in his seat. "What did you think when they separated you two for that week?"

"Scared…" Ace admits, hands clasping together with thumbs twiddling.

"Scared? Why so?"

"That Marco wouldn't want to be with me… That I wasn't worth it… That there was no point." He continues, hardly pausing as he gave shaky breaths.

"What if he wanted to be your friend?"

"He didn't…"

"Why did you jump to lover first?" Robin asks, Ace digesting on how to exactly mention on what exactly happened without fully telling on what happened.

"He said so…" He claims, not exactly true, as Marco didn't say it in words until later. Ace could just tell in his lover's eyes that he wanted to love him, and the kiss brought a deeper reassurance.

"If you were given fire back… to use freely, would you do it if it meant giving Marco up completely?" The question has him looking to her anxiously while shifting a little with head shaking.

"Of course not, I love Marco." Ace claims, not liking the mere thought of being without his lover.

"Do you—?" In the middle of her sentence, a knock resounds on the door and she looks curious. "Come in," Robin says and the door opens to show the other counselor giving a nervous smile. "It's alright, we can do joint now." She reassures the other, who gives a breath of relief and opens the door more. Marco comes in, glaring to his counselor before Robin as he approaches Ace. Robin moves to stand and get out of the way, Marco already tugging Ace up.

"We are  _leaving_ ," Marco seethes out, Ace already latching to his hand with both of his.

"Let us all talk together, just for a few minutes." Robin suggests, Ace feeling as the hand holding his tightens lightly, but lets up to not hurt him.

"Of? We have explained countless times. Ace is  _mine_  and nothing you say or do can stop that." Marco is stern, showing gritted teeth and Ace can see the counselors' giving gaze to them before each other.

"Your relationship isn't quite healthy. You are showing signs of Obsessive Love Disorder, Marco." Robin comments, standing tall and gazing to the one she is speaking about.

"You can say what you want, all I need to know is that Ace is mine, and  _only_  mine." The words have Ace fluttering, pressing into Marco as he loves when the other put such a high claim on him.

"And this also feeds on Ace's Dependent Personality Disorder," Robin continues, having him gaze over in confusion and keeping close to Marco. "Both of you should consider counseling to form your relationship into something healthy."

"We are  _fine_ ," Marco seethes, looking to not like the predicament and the threat he is given by the two.

"It is for both of your safety. If matters linger like this, you could possibly hurt Ace without realizing it or fully comprehending on how it is wrong." Robin states, being the main one to address, as the other stays in the background.

Ace is stiffening with head shaking wildly, "Marco would never hurt me! He said so himself! Never would he think of it… N-never," fear lingers in his words, flares of his past coming back. Marco wraps arms around him with a gravelling growl.

" _Don't upset my love_." The threat cause both counselors to flinch, Robin taking one step back as she looks to analyze the situation.

"There is also the concern of you becoming violent at others if something bothers Ace." Robin is trying to make the two self-aware, but Ace doesn't care. He just needed Marco, his lover made him complete and never to crave anything else again.

"Then maybe they should hold their tongue," Marco strains, Ace knowing his tic was threatening to come out.

"I wanna leave… please."

"We are, love. Right now." Marco doesn't wait on another word from the counselors before leaving the room down the hall to the lobby to see Newgate. "We want to leave  _now_." A frown shows, Ace noticing on how Newgate looks a little disappointed with his thoughts before standing.

"Very well," the father figure says neutrally. "You boys go get in the car, I will be out in a minute."

The two walk out, hands clasped together and Marco leading the way. They stop at the front of the car and Marco stops, having Ace pausing with a look up to his lover. Blue eyes are searching among the streets, Ace just waiting for him to gather his thoughts. Heavy breaths linger from Marco, looking irritated and having that gaze that Ace knew he himself got when wanting to burn down a building. The wild look, to destroy what is in your path, and Ace wonders if it was for him or not.

"Don't think about anything they said, love." Marco addresses, blue eyes finding him as he nods with a smile.

"I know you wouldn't ever hurt me…"

**-o-o-o-o-**

The visitor over, Ace didn't care for him much as he always gazed to him with a sharp glare. He wasn't sure on what his deal was, but that only made him scarce. Though, it was hard to be when they were having him interact as Marco went to a doctor appointment with Thatch accompanying him. Ace has been nervous the moment he left the house, trying not to pace and listen a little as Newgate wanted him to stay away from the bedroom for now. He only did it to not have someone checking on him every five minutes.

"I don't understand why you all take on people that have a mental problem," this man comments easily towards Haruta, who waves a hands a little.

"No, it's nothing like that, Squard! They deserve family as much as anyone else! It's just a small difference, nothing big!" Even though she tries to make this positive, Ace knows it's a lie. From the time he was Shanks officially, he knew he had a problem and it was mostly due to his childhood. He doesn't see an actual problem with it, just like someone liking to do art, he just liked burning things and loving Marco.

"Full of shit, what's wrong with this weirdo anyways?" A hand gestures to Ace, having him glance to the side with a tightened jaw. It was good to be quiet, not wanting to get in trouble and lose Marco.

"Don't call him that! This is Ace, and he's fine. Please stop being like this," Haruta gives a quiet beg, but the man gives a huff.

"Well, you got the one obsessed with water and what was the other freak liking?" Squard gives a thoughtful look as Haruta is cringing. "Oh yeah, feathers. Out of everything, he's obsessed with fucking feathers." The mentioning has Ace tense, but the laugh the man gives off has him completely snap.

There is a holler before a cry of pain as Ace is holding Squard to the coffee table, hovering over him. A fist is slamming into the man's face as he shows his anger for the words said about his lover and to never speak like that about him. Squard is trying to fight back, or even shield himself, but he was caught off guard and the fist is too powerful. Ace continues to punch even as Haruta is trying to pull him off, and only gaining growls of fury at her. This has her try to stay back, but also hollering for Newgate.

"Ace!" Newgate pulls him off finally, but Ace puts up a fight with feet kicking out.

"Don't you ever fucking talk about Marco like that! I'll burn you alive next time!" The spats continue with threats as he is wailing to get free to live up to his promises once released. He is merely dragged from the room though and end up in his bedroom. Once placed in the room, he pushes from Newgate and turning with bared teeth and a gravelling like growl leaving him. "I'm finishing him!" Hands are out, prepared to square the man off again, and he glares with promise.

"Ace, calm. I will have a talk with him and, for whatever he said, he will apologize and understand to never do it again."

"Apologize, my ass! I know how it goes, they apologize to only turn around and spit out remarks like before!" The response is sharp, Ace reliving his childhood when his father would be like his was and tried to apologize to him when in a dip of normalcy, but then smack him around again.

"This man is not Roger!" Newgate raises his tone, having Ace flinch as no one has done that in a while. "This man has made a mistake and will be addressed accordingly. Stay here," the demand has Ace feel choked as he hated the authoritative voice.

"If I don't?" Ace pushes it, though, not liking to be held back for something wrong. The man  _insulted_  Marco like it was nothing and even Haruta was hardly trying to correct him.

"Then I will separate you both," Newgate comments with no remorse on the matter.

"You would like that, huh? Send me away from Marco, try to form him how you want, let people insult him and walk all over him." Ace remarks vehemently as he is tense and hands form fists.

"Calm yourself, Ace. This is just tension that will blow over," the man tries to show a reasoning to this all.

"That's what my mom used to say…" Ace replies as he keeps his glare with chin tilted down more.

"You have been told that Roger is different, he has a mental condition that makes him that way. No one should have been in the situation you were in, but it is good you have left that." Newgate tries to calm the tension, but Ace doesn't budge. "Are you going to cause problems?"

"I've always been a problem, what does it matter? It's not like you can truly separate me from Marco." The serious tone in Ace's voice has Newgate purse lips and realizing on how deep they were together.

"Stay here, I'm contacting Shanks." Newgate says, leaving right afterwards and Ace is stunned for a minute. Then he moves to try the door, but it is being held.

"Like hell you are!" He is hollering, but the door won't budge. Fists and feet are hitting the slab of wood, splintering it and trying to reach the other side. It was no use and he turns to look at the window.

It didn't take much to move and yank the window up to feel the breeze. Clambering on the sill, he soon jumps and tumbles along the ground to help his fall, even if it wasn't that far down. Feet move as he runs towards the forest, being quick on his journey to reach within. They wouldn't take him from Marco and he was sure to reach his lover before they can keep him away.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Marco had been suspicious when Thatch had got a call that had the man turn away to answer and being quiet. They had just finished his appointment, disdain filling him that Ace couldn't join him and that Marco was told once more he needed to see a counselor. It was frustrating that he had to deal with this so much. If they would only understand that he only needed Ace in his life now then everything in his life would be set. The look on Thatch's face though, gave a hint that it was something not intended to be heard by him. The thought of a secret being kept from him never sat well with him and he was tempted to wring it out of his so called brother.

"What is happening?" Marco finally asks as they leave the hospital and heading away from the car.

"Just going to grab some food before we get back," Thatch remarks and only gains a glare in return.

"I want to go home, yoi. Ace is waiting on me." He merely remarks, turning to the car and Thatch moves to start leading him back the other way.

"Let's get him some food, too, okay?" thatch asks, but the nervous antics and the way his voice pitches, something isn't right. Marco goes along with it for now, knowing he will find out once he gets home, Ace would never hide something from him.

The plan went well for Thatch, Marco cooperating for now and giving the other a relief that seemed to show. It still unsettled him, though, and he was sure to gaze around his surroundings. They get a to go plate that Marco knew Ace would love, and Thatch goes to pay as Marco goes out front to wait. As he lingers he notices someone running at the corner of his eye and turns to gaze. The sight of his lover has him move in a fast walk to him. Gasping pants are lingering as Ace is trying to catch his breath and is trying to grin seeing him. Hands reach out and Marco grasps them to steady his lover.

"What is wrong, love?" Marco asks in worry and sees the stressed look on that freckled face he has loved from day one.

"There was this guy at the house, Squad or something, and he  _insulted_  you and so I beat him to a pulp! Then your Pops was threatening to separate us as he was being ridiculous on how to deal with the guy!" Ace is frantic with his words, gasping as much as he can after it all. Marco is staring with eyes showing no emotion before a gleam of anger lingers.

"He  _what_?" Marco grits out, not liking any of what he heard and giving a sharp glare to the side, not wanting to direct it at Ace as he did nothing wrong.

"I jumped out the window and tried to get here before they either took you somewhere else or brought you back once realizing I was gone." Ace tries to explain hurriedly again and a hand rubs along his sternum.

"Breathe, love." Marco whispers in reassurance and gets deep breaths in return. Ace is starting to calm now, enjoying the presence of his lover. "We will leave, I can take care of you and I know a great wooded area where no one would dare to look." This receives a nod from Ace as he grips to Marco's shirt.

"I'll follow you anywhere!" Ace says with a smile, relieved on how Marco wanted him so much that he would keep a hold of him as much as he could.

"Then, I will let you burn as much as you want and make love to you, yoi." Marco whispers with a hand cupping the other's cheek that starts to redden. A low moan lingers, fingers gripping the shirt in their hold and moving closer. "We have to go now, before Thatch notices." Marco starts directing his lover away to leave the town and neither one looks back.


End file.
